The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helenium plant, botanically known as Helenium hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Chelsey’.
The new Helenium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisse, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop Helenium cultivars with better growth habit and attractive ray and disc floret coloration.
The new Helenium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 of the Helenium hybrida cultivar Kanaria, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed seedling selection of Helenium hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Chelsey was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2000 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lisse, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helenium by cuttings was first conducted in Lisse, The Netherlands in 2002. Since then, asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Helenium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.